I've Lost Control Of Me
by vickychan1234
Summary: "Get… the hell…out." She commanded, pushing me off her and pulling the sheet of her bed over her exposed body. SxS
1. Plastic fate

**I've lost control of me**

**_Chapter one: Plastic fate_**

* * *

The tapping of my nail caused piece by piece of my granite counter top to chip off. Moments passed by filled with a mixture of anxiety, uncertainty and unadulterated rage. I could feel a vein pulsing near my right temple, and a bead of sweat forming from my hairline.

I stared at the urine soiled piece of plastic with pure loathing, feeling I already knew what I was waiting so impatiently to confirm. I amazed myself with how many suicide plans I ran over in my head within the two minutes it took for the plastic to tell me for sure if I should pick one of the quicker and less painful of the litter.

When the first line formed, the bead of sweat streamed down my face, and dripped to form its own barely noticeable pool. I bit my lip and awaited the final result.

All my nails formed perfectly outlined creases in the counter top, suddenly I forgot how to breathe.

And there it was… the little pink line that dangled my fate on the end of it like a string.

_"I'm fucked."_ I hung my head in shame at first, then the rage took over. I felt my whole body shaking, gripping the edges of the counter so hard I broke off chunks, which pissed me off even more.

Flinging both chunks through my bathroom wall, I sunk to the floor feeling completely devastated and alone.

I clutched my arms and let the tears pour.

"Fuck me." My voice shook as I whispered into nothing.

But that's exactly what got me into this disaster.

* * *

_(Two months ago)_

I walked into the low lit room with such grace and seduction, meeting the eyes of my next victim who lie waiting on a red satin death bed. My emerald orbs stayed calm, focused. His pupils lit up, looking me up and down.

I halted my predator-like approach just before the bed. "My, my. Aren't you a beautiful little girl, what's your name, baby?"

Sliding the belt of my finest black coat out of the loops slowly, oh so slowly, and letting it fall to the floor, exposing every perfectly sculpted curve of my body. My unblemished skin smoothly filled out the red lingerie dress attached to a garter that streamed bright red down both long legs and finally ended with heels. My breasts slightly pushed up and spilling out over the corset-like top. Slowly turning, I exposed my rear sporting a G-string.

He licked his lips and smoothed his hand over the bed, signaling for me to come here.

I smirked and took the last few steps very slowly, very feline comparable, and crawled onto the bed almost desperately.

My palm pressed on his chest, forcing him to lay back.

"Ooo, you're an aggressive one, aren't you?" a wicked smile made its way to my features, suddenly I was on top of him, straddling his waist with a kunai to his throat. His eyes grew wide with panic. "What is this?" He demanded.

"Shhhh, shh." I soothed him, running my free fingers through his grey locks. "Just answer my questions, and you get to keep your balls." He opened his mouth to protest, I placed a finger over his lips and smiled sweetly. "If you speak excessively again, I will remove them. Then, I'll put them back on, and remove them again. Much more slowly the second time, and the third, and fourth. For however many times it takes for you to tell me what I want to know, it'll become slower and more painful. I won't lie to you, you're going to die tonight. How you die depends on how quickly you quench my thirst. So be a good little boy and play along, or this will only be more fun for me." His face filled with terror, I could feel his body tremble underneath me. He threw his head back and waled.

"HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I couldn't help but chuckled.

Raising two fingers before my face, I gathered chakra in them. I made sure I hit every fucking pressure point in his body so he was unable to move. He bellowed in agony.

"You can scream all you want, we're the only living ones in the building, baby."

It wasn't long after that he got the message, I wasn't fucking around. I NEVER fuck around.

I looked down at my pocket watch, _"Damn, I'm late."_ Scaling the wall I made seals to use a time/space teleportation jutsu home. It was Naruto's birthday, and the whole town was lit up and decked out. People gathered from every village just to celebrate, it was like a national holiday.

I could hear music blasting and bass rattled my whole house. Throwing on a pink sweater and dark wash boyfriend cut jeans over my slutty clothes, I took a deep breath and put on a smile, facing myself in the mirror. I brushed my long pink hair out and flipped it back and forth a few times, indecisive over which side it looked best on. Grumbling, I part it down the middle and rolled my eyes, turning around and walking out the door. Over fucking joyed.

The party was undoubtedly going to last all night, seeing as is was already eleven o'clock and most people were only getting started. It rank of cheap alcohol and French whores everywhere, as if the town were one giant night club. Sluts darted in all directions, particularly lingering around Naruto who was so oblivious it was almost hilarious. Poor Hinata shied off to the side, but kept in close contact with the blonde headed idiot.

At midnight I was tipsy on my third glass of wine, watching from the sidelines as Ino danced whorishly with three dudes who just loved every moment of it. The second our eyes met she ripped herself from the drunken bastards and glided into me, throwing her arms around me.

"Forehead!" She squealed, squeezing me tightly before letting go and staring into my face. "I thought you died! How have you been?" I fake smiled and took another sip.

"Just busy! How is everything in Ino-pigs world?" She snorted.

"Peachy! Let's go take some shots!"

Before I could open my mouth she tore my wine glass from my hand and threw it over her shoulder, taking me by the wrist and dragging me toward the bar.

One tequila shot turned into two, two turned into four, and four turned into table dancing with a hundred horny guys hollering and cheering us on. My sweater came off at some point, and I managed to lose one high heel, and flung the other one at some dudes head who tried grabbing me. He now laid out on the dirt floor, I wasn't entirely sure if he was still breathing or not but no one really cared to check.

Next thing I knew I was in the crowd, Ino was ten feet from me having the time of her life.

I felt my anxiety begin to overpower the liquor, I couldn't remember the hand seals and struggled to find a way out of the grasp of twenty horny men who kept putting their hands in places where their hands didn't fucking belong! I wanted to rip their goddamn necks apart and make their spines my new back scratcher! I clawed desperately, but they only became more aggressive. My pants came unbuttoned, I couldn't decide which button was the real one while everything vibrated and swayed side to side.

_"Shit! Fuck being a lightweight!"_ My insides were screaming.

I felt a shift in my weight and arms wrap around me. I heard the screams of multiple different men, but my eyes were covered by some kind of white cloth, half lidded as they were, I wasn't in the position to act upon moving whatever it was out of my way so I could see.

Only feeling two hands wrapped around me, I felt a wave of relief.

_"Naruto."_ I smiled and gripped the soft white cloth, moving it aside to see jet black spikey hair and ebony orbs staring into my jade. "Sa-" I began to speak and then realized I somehow was in my own house, in my own bedroom. WITH SASUKE.

"I was-s-s f-fine on m-m-y own, Sas-u-ke." He set me down on the floor, I felt dizzy and crashed into his firm and built torso unwillingly. He caught me in his arms again and muttered incomprehensively.

"Just shut up and get in bed, you're done for the night. If you go back out I'll let them rape you." He growled.

The way he held me… the way his eyes traced down my half naked body…

It could've been the alcohol, but my cojones grew to the size of watermelons. I grabbed onto his torso and spun him back around to face me. His eyes burned with confusion, they stared straight into my blurry pupils.

"What the-" He began to say.

"Just shut the hell up." I hissed before crashing my lips onto his. He tried to pry himself away at first, I knotted a fist in his hair and held his head in place. He didn't protest long, and soothed himself into one long, drawn out, passionate kiss. Our bodies melted together, his hands that gripped both my hips trying to push them away now held them in place.

I slid my hand into his torso, gliding it up his abdomen, neck, tracing his jawline and eventually cupping his cheek. His tongue finally reacted to mine and invaded my mouth to explore, I moaned softly into his lips and traced the outline of them with my tongue.

Pacing backward little by little, Sasuke complied with whatever I did. I had the little shit right where I wanted him.

When I felt my bed bump my back legs, I tore Sasuke off my lips and threw him on my bed. His face was purely stunned. He sat up and grit his teeth, somewhat terrified almost as I removed my pants with one swift yank and began to sway my hips to the music blaring.

"Sakura, you're drunk." His lips moved but all I could focus on was the bulge in his pants…

I always wanted him to be my first.

* * *

Her eyes, so clouded with lust. Who the hell is this?

This type of behavior is something I would expect from Karin, not in a million years did I think Sakura had this in her.

_"Why am I still here?"_ I questioned to myself, then looking at the way her perfect hips swayed back and forth, and the angelic devil glowing from her radiant jade orbs, I remembered.

My mind kept sending out red alerts to every limb to get fuck up and FUCKING MOVE! But my body was clearly on a different channel, because it wouldn't comply no matter what.

My legs hung over the edge of the bed, my body lie completely paralyzed while this seducer continued her black magic, straddling my waist and spreading my shirt wide open. She felt up my chest, dragging her nails down, sending chills up my spine. I bit my lip to restrain the groan fighting its way out.

"Sas-uke." She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. I felt dizzy, my entire lower half was tingling and my heart felt like it was trying to burst right out of my chest.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I flipped both of us over and gripped the underside of both her knee caps, raising them over my shoulders. My lips forcefully crashed into hers, relentlessly our groins met and a loud moan escaped her, entering my open airway.

She was driving me absolutely fucking insane.

She gripped the cloth of my shirt and shredded it off me quicker than I could realize, grasping the skin of my lower back and grinding her crotch even harder against mine, biting the shit out of my lip.

"Fuck." I panted, ripping that little piece of worthless cloth out of the way. She smiled into my mouth in response, releasing the skin of my back and sliding her hands all the way up my back and knotting both of them in my hair.

Upon realization she was already wet, I let a "Hn." Escape my lips before sliding one finger in her. She breathed in sharply and arched her back, throwing her head backward. I watched her eyes close as she bit her lip, matching her grind with the pace of my thrusting.

She was tight, to say the least. I couldn't fit another finger without fear of hurting her. How the fuck am I supposed to…

"Sasuke." She moaned, reaching down toward the top of my pants, slipping her hand inside.

I felt her grab it, licking her lips and smiling.

I stopped thrusting and focused my attention on what she was doing while she jerked her hand up and down. I was hard as rock by now and on my last nerve, when she was satisfied with its density, she placed it before her entrance, which I gladly penetrated.

For the time being the head was the only thing fitting. I did what I could to keep her wet, she winced every time I tried to go a little deeper. Finally, I worked my way in. At first it was slow thrusts, meant only to open her up a little. She gripped the sheets and bit down on my neck whenever I hurt her, I fucking know she left teeth marks.

At last, what seemed like an eternity later, I was all the way in. she was panting, panting hard. Her chest was visibly pounding.

My pace quickened, finally I felt every inch of her, so soft and warm. She felt amazing, like no high I ever experienced before. I spread her legs wider to gain more access and quickened. She cried out in what sounded like ecstasy, tearing the skin off my back with her nails and biting holes in my neck and shoulder.

It wasn't long before I felt a build-up, but I couldn't stop.

"Sakura." I breathed, closing my eyes and resting my head on her chest. With one last thrust I finished. Beads of sweat dripped from my head onto her glistening breasts.

"Get… the hell…out." She commanded, pushing me off her and pulling the sheet of her bed over her exposed body.

It didn't register at first, I was in a world of bliss.

"GET OUT SASUKE!" She roared. A wave of confusion slapped me across the face. Where the fuck did that come from?

But I didn't argue, I needed to leave. So I grabbed what was left of my shirt, pulled on my pants and without a second look at the wench lying on the bed, I dropped out of her second story window.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hola everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter, you kind of got an idea of Sakura's new attitude. But just you wait, she gets better. And as for Sasuke… yikes. Let me know what you think! Please R&R!**


	2. Put a Penny between Your Thighs

**I've lost control of me**

_**Chapter Two: Put a Penny between Your Thighs and Don't Let It Drop**_

* * *

I swung the door to Madame's office wide open and stormed in. Tsunade-sama glared up at me from the pile of paperwork she was previously pretending to read.

"Ah, Sakura. Come on in, no need to knock." She stated sarcastically.

I stood before her desk like a statue, opening my mouth to let words come out, but they refused. My eyes widened, and hands shook furiously. Lady Tsunade took note and furrowed her eyebrows with concern.

"What's wrong?" She stood straight up and demanded.

"I-I…" I started to say, unable to choke the words out. Her eyes narrowed.

"You-you what?"

I peered left and right, taking a deep breath and slumping. I gave up trying to say it.

Reaching into my pouch, I pulled the little piece of plastic out and tossed it onto her desk. I hung my head in shame and crossed my arms over my chest. She looked down at it like it was some kind of mutant creature.

Picking it up and turning it over, her jaw dropped as it fell from her hands back onto the desk.

"YOU WHAT!" She roared angrily.

I shrugged my shoulders in response. I couldn't get up the courage to look into her livid golden eyes. But I could tell she was staring hard core into my face, and if looks could kill…

"Who?" Her eyes narrowed to slits. Her palms lay flat on the desk. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

Finally, I met her gaze. Emerald clashed with honey, and my worst nightmare was standing right before me. A pissed off sensei.

"On Naruto's birthday…" I began explaining. Her eyebrow raised in a questionable manner, "I ended up drinking a little with Ino, and there were a bunch of guys…" A vein popped out above her left temple visibly.

"Tell me it isn't some random person's…" She growled.

"N-no. A bunch of men grabbed me and Sasuke came out of nowhere and brought my drunk ass home, and we…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I just let out a deep breath and awaited the raging storm brewing quickly.

"SASUKE UCHIHA?" Her mouth gaped, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

My eyes fell to the floor and I couldn't help but scratch my left arm uncomfortably. _"Who would've ever though, right…?"_ I mentally sighed. _"Fucking baka!"_

It took a few moments for Hokage-sama to recollect herself. At last, she sat back down and held her head in her hands. She then clutched them both together under her nose with her elbows resting on the desk and signaled with her eyes for me to take a seat in front of her.

_"Oh boy, I'll be here a while…"_

"So let me get this straight, you decided to get pregnant by the same stuck up prick who tried to kill you not once, but twice?"

"Oh yes, because I totally did it on purpose." I stated sarcastically and rolled my jade orbs.

"Well, did you use protection?"

"I don't know! I was drunk!" I spat.

"What were you thinking, Sakura? You need to learn to hold your liquor!"

"Not everyone is an alcoholic like you!" I blurted, enraged. I immediately felt bad for it afterward, leaning forward and cupping my forehead with both hands, "sorry, Lady Tsunade." I whispered.

She reached across the desk and rubbed the side of my arm in a comforting way, just like a mom would.

"Relax, Sakura. We can't change the past now, can we? So let's talk about what you're going to do."

I looked up at her and shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Are you going to tell Sasuke?"

"Like hell! Who knows where the fuck he is, and what he does! He made it clear he doesn't want to be here and for whatever reason, I don't want to know why!"

"He still visits every now and again, what are you going to do when he comes back and you look like you have a damn beach ball under your shirt?"

"Gag myself with a spoon to death." I rolled my eyes.

"You had that option, but you chose to have sex instead. Now here we are."

"Tsunade-sama! I was belligerent and he came into my room!"

"And you removed that penny that's been between your legs for all these years." She leaned back and cocked both eyebrows at me. The room fell silent for a moment, "You both participated. It's an heir to his clan, is it fair that you keep that information from him?"

I sat back and sprawled out in the chair, hanging my legs over the arms and letting my head hang off.

"It's not, but I can't be with him. What if he's doing shit that will put the baby in danger?"

"I've tried finding out what he's up to before, but he's sneaky. Orochimaru taught him well." Her eyes darted to the side at the mention of her old snake sanin teammate, whom no one had a clue if he was still living or not.

"I'll deal with it on my own." I finally said.

* * *

_(Three months later)_

"Sasuke-sama, we've found what you asked for."

"Bring it in."

Two of my secret service men calmly walked in, carrying a stumbling man who seemed scared out of his wits. They held him by the arms before me. I stood up and looked down at the man.

"Huh, who are you?" He warily asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The man's eyes bulged out at the name 'Uchiha'. I didn't show him I noticed and continued, "I have a goal in mind. In order to achieve this goal, I need members of certain talents. Talents in which I have been told that you possess."

He trembled in the arms of my shinobi, "Please, let me go. I have a daughter who is very sick and I need to be with her!"

"Let him stand on his own." I commanded, the men dropped his arms. He fell to his knees and looked up at me. I walked up to him and knelt down, taking his elbow in my hand and helping him to his feet, "If you help me, I'll help your little girl." I said calmly.

His eyes grew wider, "H-how? And what exactly do you want from me?"

I smirked, dismissing my men to leave so he and I could talk.

Uchiha Sasuke always gets what he wants. From what he knows of his daughter's disease, it isn't curable by anything his cruddy village has to offer. Karin is the best medic at my disposal and she didn't possess the knowledge to cure it. The way I gather it, I have two options.

Entrust a child's life to an idiot female whose medical knowledge is mediocre at best, or call in reinforcements. Based off our last encounter, I'm not so sure who I have in mind will be so eager to help. But she will, whether she fucking likes it or not.

* * *

When my clothes started getting too tight is when the reality of the situation really hit. I'm four months along and my tummy pooched, I died a little more inside every time I heard a stitch come undone in one of my tops, or one didn't fit me anymore all together.

My boobs grew a full cup size and none of my bras were fitting.

"Kill me!" I whined, about to burst into tears when I couldn't find a clean sports bra to wear to bed.

My floor now covered in every clean piece of clothing I owned, I gave up and threw on a big T-shirt and called it a night.

Turning the light off, I hopped in bed and closed my eyes, rubbing my tummy, "This is all your fault, you little fucker." I grumbled under my breath.

* * *

I had to keep reminding myself that a week long journey to Konoha will be worth it. That dealing with Sakura's annoying bipolar attitude will pay off. She will no doubt be a huge pain in the ass and try to escape.

Finally I reached the village, peering over the wall at the hospital which was in the opposite direction of the annoying kunoichi's house. It would be a challenge to get in there, gather what medical supplies I could and get out without being detected.

But of course, I did it. A large bag full of basic medical supplies should be enough. Whatever else was needed could be acquired one way or another. Now it was time to make a little visit to the Haruno household.

Through the window pane I could see her still figure lying so vulnerably in the bed, so innocent and unaware. I smirked and silently let myself inside.

Moving across her room like a light breeze, I stood over her and stared at her sleeping face. She was angelic when she slept, her hair sprawled out all over the red pillow, her hands cupped together under her jaw.

She looked like the little girl I use to know.

I shook off those thoughts and refocused on my mission. Carefully I took out the syringe in my pouch and prepared to plunge it in her neck.

Emerald eyes shot open, before she could react I made my move. Just as the needle made contact, she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

_"Substitution. Tch."_ I spat venomously.

Darting my eyes to the side, I saw three kunai being flung at me. I ducked just in time and sent them impacting into the wall, creating cracks from floor to ceiling.

"You wanna try that again, baka?" She hissed venomously. She was crouched in position, ready to pounce.

I smirked and charged, she braced for the attack head on. Behind her I came up in her blind spot, ready to serve a fist to the back of her head for a knock-out punch. She swung her leg around and kicked my arm aside, her fist made contact with my left cheek. It took all my strength not to allow myself to be thrown back. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it aside, grabbing her throat with my other hand and lifting her off the ground.

She grit her teeth and snarled, kneeing me straight in the gut. I winced but didn't let myself show how affected I was by it and brought my fist up, delivering a solid punch to her temple. She was out cold.

I let her drop to the floor onto her back and examined my cheek in the mirror. It was swollen already and surely going to bruise like a bitch. I looked back at the out cold kunoichi lying helplessly on the floor.

"You're good Sakura, I'll give you that." I stated stoically. If I wasn't worried about killing her, it would've been over a lot quicker.

Packing up a few of her things, some clothes and feminine shit I knew she would need, I tossed the kunoichi lazily over my shoulder.

"You're getting fat." I said matter-of-fact to the sleeping wench, noticing she gained a little bit of weight.

Within fifteen minutes part one of my plan was completed, I was on my way out of that damn village. When I made it to the entrance, I took one look back at the still town. The moon was still high, the air had a light cold breeze blowing through, and everything was silent.

The night was the perfect cover for this moment.

I took a deep breath and turned toward the exit, continuing on my week long journey with the most annoying little kunoichi bitch to have ever lived. This will be fucking interesting.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey there! Chapter two is a bit slower, but it will pick up in chapter three for sure. (: Keep in mind we have no idea what Sasuke has been doing since the war ended, he didn't stay in Konoha but he isn't an enemy. That we know of anyway.**

**He also doesn't know Sakura is pregnant… Ooooo, snap. When and how will those beans be spilled? Boy or girl? And how will the village react to Sakura's disappearance?**

**So many questions… So many opportunities for you to make a good guess in a review (; I would love to know what you think. Please R&R and also find where the favorite button is located, because I'm only getting started.**

**ALSO, I want to know what your opinion is of what's currently happening in the manga. I'll reveal what I think of it in the next chapter maybe. If people care enough to make conversation about it. Anyway, next update will be at a ridiculous hour in the morning as always because I'm nocturnal. (: Have a splendid day you gorgeous fuckers!**


End file.
